Cronicas de Un Embarazo de Titan
by nanamikanon.sasakishimizu
Summary: Bien un embarazo es cosa de felicidad Pero que pasaria si un embarazado es un titan? Esto es lo que se pregunta Levi Advertencia adentro LevixEren
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ^^ con un nuevo fic XD de este anime tan hermoso xDD ya que en 1 dia vi los 25 capitulos del anime xD y vi del manga 1 al 50 xDD :)**

**Bien este fic no sera largo ;) estara el prologo y los capitulo ;) a ver si sale o no largo ya veremos ;)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin es de su autor no es mio, lo mio es la historia ^^**

**Advertencias: **

**MPREG / LEMON / RIVAILLE X EREN/ (OoC) **

**Y Yaoi si no te gusta y no lo leas.**

**En mi fic **

**Annie Leonhardt**

**Bertholdt Fubar**

**Reiner Braun**

**Ymir**

**No seran titanes y no seran los malos xDD**

**Y habra algunos personajes no tendran sus personalidades u.u como a nuestros querido Levi que casi le cambie su personalidad u.u no mucho solo un poco**

**¤~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ¤**

Bueno nos encontramos encontramos en el castillo donde los miembros de la Legion de Reconocimiento se encontraban ahí descansaban y podian tener en cuidado los caballos,entrenar con el equipo tridimencional, se encontraban los novatos y lo que tenian mas experiencia, todos se encontraban comiendo cuando oyeron un grito que provenia del denominado "Esperanza de la Humanidad" ¿ Quien era? Nada mas y menos que Eren Jaeger que sabemos de el pues lo simple

Edad: 15

Peso: 65 Kg

Clasificación:5°

Ocupacion :Soldado

Afiliación:Legión de Reconocimiento

Tropa de Reclutas:104

Rango:Soldado Raso

Eren Jaeger se le considero La esperanza de la Humanidad al despertar su Lado Titan, entro a la legion de Reconocimiento cuando el Sargento Rivaille o para los mas cercanos Levi, los datos de este Sargento cuales son o como los conocemos los mas simples tambien,

Altura:1.60

Peso:65 kg

Afiliación:Legión de Reconocimiento

Y pues tambien es el encargado de tener Bajo su Vigilancia a la Esperanza de la Humanidad mas conocido para el como "Mocoso" pero no solo era para Vigilarlo sino Protejerlo, pero ya nos saltamos del grito que pego nuestro querido Chico-Titan.

**Eren: **Queeeeeee?

Grito que se oyo hasta el comedor de los novatos, y les parecio extraño ya que horas antes La Sargento Hanji se lo habia llevado para "hacerle una cuanta pruebas" claro bajo los ruegos de la sargento hacia Heicho, como Eren solia llamar a Levi, bueno despues de tantos ruegos y que Levi Aceptara pero bajo claras amenazas del cabo.

**Hanji: **siii mi hermoso Humano-titan los que te digo es ciertooo.

Diciendo esto Eren salio corriendo y gritando hasta que llego al comedor seguido de Zoe.

**Eren:** ya digame que no es cierto!

**Hanji: **ohh siii Levi! Tu ! Mi amigo eres afortunado!-grito y señalo al cabo el cual este solo arqueo la ceja.

El sargente solo hiso una mueca y le pregunto a zoe.

**Levi: ** y ahora de que hablas cuantro ojos y por que soy yo el afortunado de tu locuras.-sobandose la sienes y volteando a ver a Eren que estaba en shock y pues auque no queria admitirlo frente a todos pero le importaba el bienestar de su pareja, o si desde la paliza y ver al castaño en la carcel al los ojos esos ojos verdes que le cauitivaron y logro ver la determinacion en ellos y asi fue como dejo que entrara a la legion de reconocimiento para mantenerlo vigilado si claro si supieran que despues de dos meses ya eran pareja pero eso es otra historia ahora se trataba de consentrar en lo que la loca le queria decir.

**Hanji: **bueno como te habia comentado ya le habia realizado varias pruebas a Eren y pues conclui que debido a sus genes de Titan tiene una especialidad que...

Cuando empezo a explicar se aparecio El comandante Irvin y zoe dejo de hablar.

**Irvin: **oh continuan Zoe quiero saber tambie cual es el resultado.

Mandandole una mirada de coqueta a Eren cosa que no paso desaparecido por Levi logrando que este lo rodeara una aura maligna.

Y con la mejor intencion Zoe impidio que se cometiera un acto asecino en contra del comandante.

**Hanji: **bueno como iba diciendo pues Eren Tiene la capacidad de albergar vida dentro de su vientre.

Un silencio incomodo que se formo en el comedor hasta q fue roto por Mikasa.

**Mikasa: ** sargento que quiere decir con eso.- pregunto la asiatica o una aura maligna igual que la de Heicho o mas grande

Zoe sudo frio al sentir ambas auras asecinas.

**Hanji: **bueno.. Jeje... En pocas palabras Eren puede ser madre.

Mas silencio incomodo.

Irvin estaba en su mundo de fantasias donde estaban el y Eren y mini Erensitos.

Y Levi igual de fantasias o peor...

**Jean: **ajajajjajajajajajaj ajajajjajaaja -rompio el silencio con una risa y burlandose de Eren, Error definitivo, Ya que el aura Asesina de del sargento y de la asiatica aumento a 200 porciento,

Y el pobre Jean casi se hiso del miedo.

**Levi: **bien debido a lo que la cuatro ojos dejo yo les dire algo que esta pasando y despues terminas de hablar zoe.-suspiro.- Eren y Yo somos Pareja asi que Cualquiera Que Ose En tocar a MI Mocoso esta muerto.- nadie dijo ni pio ya que empezaron a sudar frio despues del aura asesina del cabo.-

**Mikasa: ** Que? Dijistes Maldito Enano!?

**Levi: **Ackerman antes que nada debes de tenerle respeto tu superior

Mikasa igonorando al superior se dirijio hacia su santo hermanito.

**Mikasa: **Eren dime la verdad .- hablo serio colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del menor.- el enano infeliz te obligo dime tu no querias!?-. Cosa que proboco que una mega vena saltara de la frente del sargento-. Contesta Eren.-

**Eren: **que no no Heicho.. No me a obligado a Nada Mikasa y solo quiero pedirte que me dejes ser feliz.- hablo serio.-

Mikasa por su parte solo bajo su mirada y bajo sus manos de los hombros del castaño.

**Mikasa: **uff esta bien eres si eres feliz bien te apoyara.-sonrio y dejo boquiabiertos a todos ya que sabian lo sobreprotectora que era la asiatica con el castaño.-

**Armin: **yo tambien te apoyo mi amigo.- se acerco y lo abrazo lo grando que el querido cabo afloraran los celos-.

**Mikasa: ** escuchame bien enano del infierno.-se dirijio hacia el mayor.- haces sufrir a Eren o si el suelta auque sea una lagrima no me importa si eres mi superior te destrosare.-su aura aumento a un mil porciento.- te apoyer hump.-volvio a sentarse.-

**Levi:** por dentro se sentia feliz.- como si pudieras conmigo Ackerman.

**Hanji: **ya estuvo bueno ! Despues felicitan a la pareja.-interumpio la castaña.- bien ahora lo bueno jiji siiiii .- grito como loca.- y pues es posibilida pues dio positivo! Mi Eren! Felicidades! Y tu tambien Enano! -dando saltos.- Van a Ser Padres! Eren esta embarazado!.- termino el monologo.-

Silencio

Silencio.

Un Eren en Shock y Irvin llorando por que ya no podria acercarse a el hermoso castaño. Una mikasa desmayada y los demas en shock

Pero lo que jamas pensaron que el soldado mas poderoso, el que habia matado muchos titanes, se Desmayo!

**Eren: **heicho..heicho... Despierte.-tratando que el mayor se despertara.-

O si estos siguientes meses iban a ser intersantes...

Continuara

¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤

**Bueno este fue el prologo ^^**

**Sean buenos y dejen sus comentarios pero no sean tan malos conmigo **

**Este fic me gustaria dedicarselo a **

**Leen (Mi panquesito)**

**Kallen (amiga espero que lo disfrutes)**

**Yukiko (se que te gusta mas el Levi uke pero dame una oportunidad)**

**Yukki (igual que yukiko)**

**Ma (espero que lo disfrutes xD )**

**Y las demas amigas de mi face y del grupo de face de Por que tambien Hay Yaoi en shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Espero que disfruteis tanto como yo **

**Nos leemos luego**

**;)**

**Dejes sus rw **


	2. Reacciones y Cuidados

**Graciasss! A todos los que me dejaron rw! **

**Leen (Panquesito) [[ espero que te gusto este capi]]**

**Alexa ( gracias! Amiga espero que te guste este!) **

**Y a las demas tambien!**

**Ahora la conti!**

**A leer!**

**Shingeki No Kyojin no es mio es de su autor!**

**¤-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-¤**

Capitulo 1 ( Reaciones)

Todos los que habian oido la noticia de Eren se encontraban conmocionados en shock y algunos lloraban otros se Desmayaron ejem como nuestro querido hombre mas fuerte.

Zoe se encontraba en piso ya que se agarraba fuertemente el vientre ya que se moria de la risa al ver que el supuesto "heroe" ya hacia tirado en el suelo desmayado por la noticia que le dio de que iba a ser padre..

**Eren: **Heichou ... Heichou .- moviendolo levemente.- vamos no me haga esto .- volvio a moverlo pero no habia señales que despertara y asi conseguir que Eren le saliera una mega vena en la frente y sonreir malevolamente.- vamos Levi si no te levantas me ire con el Comandante Irvin!.- el castaño grito y por arte de magia El sargento se levanta y se enrrolla en el castaño quedando como un abrazo de koala.

Al ver la accion del sargento todos, pero todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, muchos se preguntaron como rayos tienia esa influencia Eren en el mayor.

**Eren: **jejeje, oye Armin por que no.. Despiertas a Mikasa?.- pregunto algo preocupado.- haslo suave.-cosa que el otro afirmo.-

**Armin:** oye! Mikasa despierta! Secuestran a Eren!.- grito el rubio y tambien como si fuera una droga potente Mikasa Se desperto.

Irvin veia la encena con una gota bajando por su nuca.

Estos novatos de hoy si que traian muchas sorpresas.

Pero casi le dio un pre-infarto al saber que el hermoso de Eren ya Era "Madre". El iba a dejar que Eren creciera unos años mas para ejem.. Bueno ahí termino sus fantasias al sentir el aura asesina del cabo y posiblemente la muerte de cierta chica-loca-cuatro ojos llamada cariñosamente por Levi.

**Levi: ** oye! Cuantro ojos! Levantate y explica lo que acabas de decir.- se levanto y dejo de "abrazar" a Eren y pasar su mano por la cintura del menor.- por que si es otra de tu Bromas te juro que te pateare hasta sacarte los ovarios, y dejarte peor que Lin Mei!**[[ N/A: no tengo nada en contra de ella asi que no ma interpreten]] **.- Acto que dejo fria al la otra-. O hablas a hora o te mueres.- tronandose los dedos y poniendo cara de sicopata.-

**Eren: ** Etto... Etto.. Sagento .- lo abrasa por detras por favor no haga algo de lo que se arrepienta! .- escondio su rostro en la espalda de el mayor.-

**Levi: **ufff no te preoupes mientras hable no la matare.- pasando al castaño hacia delante y abrazarlo posesivamente.-

Acto el cual Eren se Sonrojo.

Haciendo que Irvin tuviera un a Hemorragia de lo Kawai que se veia **[[ N/A : no solo Irvin yo tambien *Q*]] **

Los demas novatos tambien querian saber y mas Mikasa.

**Mikasa: ** por primera ves estoy deacuerdo con el enano.- señalando al Sargento.- asi que Habla!.- grito la asiatica.-

Mega vena saliendo de la frente del mayor por lo que dijo la Asiatica.

Por arte de magia otra ves Zoe se puso lo mas serie posible que pudo.

**Hanji: **bueno como te he dicho hace dos meses exactamente le he estado haciendo varias pruevas a mi hermoso Eren .-oracion que fue interrupida por un garrapeo de garganta del mayor y una mirada de las que matan.- jeje bueno como iba diciendo Eren tiene la capacidad de Convetirse en titan y con eso su celulas crearon en su interior

A lo que le denominamos un utero o matriz pero como cuando Eren esta en su forma de Titan, el no tiene organos sexuales, pues en su forma de Humano, lograron la celulas al crear nuevo tejido crearon una matriz artificial.- termino de explicar la chica de anteojos tratando de respirar y que le llegara aire a los pulmones por la explicacion.- bueno continuo y como esta embarazado pues facil.- puso una sonrisa malvada.- tu mi querido amigo tuvistes que meterle el...- con una patada estilo Levi zoe ya hacia tirada en el piso y un Eren Doblemente sonrojado.-

**Levi: **Ni se te ocurra! Hablar mas.- aura maligna que hacia que tragaran duro los demas.-

**Mikasa: ** quiere decir que.. Que... El Maldito enano Violo a Eren!.-grito jalando se los cabellos y casi iba golpear al sargento si no es por Armin que la toma para que no haga tal cosa.-

**Levi: ** que? Ackerman yo jamas! Haria algo asi.- voltio a ve hacia otro luga y regreso al lado del castaño.- bueno fue algo que ambos quisimos.- poniedo cara de pervertido y se escucho un ruido y un CRACK .. Despues acto seguido el sargento se encontraba en el piso ya que Eren le habia Dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Zoe se levanto imediatamente y se puso seria.

**Hanji: **algo que se me olvido decirte que la fuerza de Eren aumentaria mas, tendria mas hambriento, tendria mas hormonas, estaria sencible. Y sobre todo seria un uke Tsudare kuku.- termino hablar la sargento mayor.- asi que cuida que tu boca no te mate kukuku.- reia y mientras ella reia el pobre de Levi se levantaba y se sobaba el golpe y si tenia razon habia dolido.-

**Levi: **oye estupida ya te entendi pero cuales son los cuidados en el embarazo y de cuantos meses aproximadamente es el embarazo.- pregunto serio.-

**Hanji: ** mmmm...-coloco una mano en su barbilla.- haciendo mis cuentas y por los examenes yo diria y tendria que hacer mas pruebas pues de uno seis a ocho meses ya que por su habilidad de regenerarse puede que el feto se desarrolle mas rapido y ..- fue interrumpida por el castaño.-

**Eren: ** de seis a ocho meses! Pero estara sano!.- o si el mas pequeño estaba asustado y estaba que temblaba hasta que sintio que el sargento lo abrazo para calmarlo.- y que sintomas presentare Hanji-san?.- una pregunta muy buena.-

**Hanji:** ahahaha a eso iba mi querido pequeño.- sonrio.- y si el bebe estara sano, y los sintomas, nausias, si no es que ya tienes verdad.-recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del castaño.- Vomitos.- otra respuesta.- Apetito voraz de Sexo.- cosa que puso rojo al pequeño y a el mayor le brillaron los ojos.- Y antojos extraños, Cambios de humor,asi que Levi, tienes que complacer en todo a Eren entiendes.- recibiendo un si del Sargento.-

Todos se quedaron contentos y algunos felicitaron a la pareja otros molestaban al pequeño bueno de ahí paraban si no querian recibir una patada voladora del sargento.

Hasta que uno de todos los novatos hablo y no era nada mas y menos que la chica patata..

**Sasha: **esperen? Eso quiere decir que Eren recibira mejores comidas y mas que nosotros! .- hablo recibiendo una afirmacion de los dos sargentos y el Comandante que pues a ley tenia que consentir al menor.- nooooooo! Yo tambien quiero estar embarazada! .- grito la chica dejando en shock a los demas..

O si estos meses iban a cambiar..

**¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.¤**

**Holaaaa! Que tal ;) **

**Actualize! Siiiii! Ahahha**

**Rei mucho en este capi xDD**

**Bueno espero rw**

**Y ojala lo disfruten mucho ;) nos vemos! ;D**


	3. Primer Mes y Sorpresas

**(OoO)7 siiii! Estoy tan contenta de que tenga muchos rw y a todos lo que me colocaron en sus favoritos se lo agradesco de corazon ;) bien ahora les dejo la conti ^^ los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no son mios ^^ son de su autor ^^ solo la historia me pertenece ^^**

**».-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-».-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .».-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-»**

**El primer mes y Sorpresas**

Despues de la sana comida que tuvieron todos los miembros reconocidos de la Legion de Exploracion todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, algunos con no muy sanos pensamientos y otros pues pensaron que vieron cosas que jamas verian y asi se durmieron.

Paso el tiempo despues de esa "sana" comida ya casi un mes de que todo se habian enterado del embarazo de Eren y pues su relacion con Heichou y que este casi accidentalmente les diera patadas en su... Por se imprudentes.

Todos se encontraban afuera entrenando para poder matar a todos eso "moustros" pero la verdad todo bombardiaban al pobre Eren de como era Levi con el si era diferente..

Rivaille todo lo conocemos como un ser frio y sin escrupulos asesino de titanes muy pocos conocen de su vida y cuando conocio a Eren no cambio en nada, pero la determinacion del castaño y querer unirse a la Legion cambio ademas los dos meses que estuvo bajo su cuidado supo que Eren el respetaba a los de mayor rango que ademas el chico-titan podia hacer que muchos cambiaran su forma de ser tenemos el ejemplo del comandante Irvin que al ver la determinacion de chico ideo un plan para llamarlo " La esperanza de la Humanidad" y asi poder hacer que Rivaille se hiciera cargo de no solo disiplinarlo, si no de cuidarlo.

**Reiner: **a ver Eren contesta auque sea una pregunta.- el pelirubio se le acerco con una sonrisa retorcida con un eje de picardia.- dinos.. Como es el Sargento Rivaille en la..- hizo una pausa y volvio a sonreir.- Cama.- finalizo esperando la reaccion que podia tener el menor.

El silencio que se formo era notable e incomodo la pregunta tan descarada que hiso Reiner al pobre Eren con malas intenciones era notable.

Pero la respuesta que iba a dar el menor no se lo esperaban.

**Eren: **claro que te respondere.- sonrio pero a la ves cambio su sonrisa tierna por una sadica y retorcida logro que muchos le recorieran un horrible escalofrio en la espalda.- si tu me dices como es Bertholdt en la cama ya que tus gemidos se oyen hasta la alcoba que compartimos heichou y yo.- termino de decir con una sonrisa despreocupada. **[[ N/A: Aqui Reiner y Bertholdt son pareja y en mi fic Bertholdt es el seme xD]] **

Dejando a todos con la boca a todos los novatos y a un Rainer en shock a un Bertholdt rojo como un tomate.

Eren se fue de ahí dejando a todos los chicos son no muy sanos pensamientos.

Y antes de entrar a una de las las habitaciones del castillo el menor hablo.

**Eren: **asi me dijo Heichou que los quiere a todos en el comedor almedio dia para el almuerzo.- termino decir y se fue.

Pasaron las horas y se acerco la hora del almuerzo.

Todos los novatos se reunieron en el gran comedor, y lo que vieron los dejo helados,

Habia una variedad de comida de todod tipo en la mesa, carne, pan, agua, y mas.

Si la comida la preparo Petra por ejem " el buen del sargento" ya que Eren le dijo que queria comer algo diferente ya que no podia sostener nada ya que la noche anterior paso vomitando todo lo de la noche anterior.

Y pues el que tuvo que lidear con esto fue Rivaille ya que no pudo dormir de lo preocupado que estaba por que Eren no dejaba de devolver todo.

Y pues cuando pudo parar de devolver, pudo descansa y dormirse junto a Levi y que ambos descansaran de una noche pesada, asi era casi todos los dias desde hacia ya casi un mes, las nausias, vomitos, mareos, y solo comia lo necesario.

Bueno ya todos se encontraban ahí en el comedor Levi bajaba junto con Su Mocoso, y el comandante Irvin se sentaron en sus puestos con la diferencia que Eren se sento muy pegadito a Su Heichou.

**Eren: **Heichou puedo decirte algo que me paso en el area de entrenamiento?.- le pregunto al sargento y puso cara de perrito cosa que el sargento no pudo negarse y le dio una señal de que continuara.- pues Reiner Me pregunto que que tan bueno Era usted en La cama Heichou.- termino de decir cosa que hizo que todos temblaran al ver la aura tenebrosa tanto del mayor como de Mikasa y de Irvin **[[ N/A: aqui Irvin se resigno ya a no tener nada con Eren solo lo ve como su pequeño hijo ]]. ** Muchos tragaron grueso y otros como Zoe por ejemplo se moria de la risa, al ver la expresion de los novatos, el pobre Armin trataba de controlar a Mikasa hasta que Eren Volvio a Hablar.- pero sabe que le conteste Heichou.- le siguio contando ignorando el estado en que se encontraba su pareja.- que yo le decia si el me contestaba como Bertholdt en la cama ya que como usted sabe su grito y gemidos de pedir mas y mas se oian hasta nuestra habitacion verdad.- sonrio al ver la cara de Poker Face que puso Mikasa y Todos los demas y tambien su Pareja **[[ N/A: que malo es Erencito T^T recuerdenme no hacerlo enojar]] **poniendo carita adorable.

Un silencio

Mas Silencio.

Y la risa de Zoe se oia y era seguida por los demas novatos un Reiner Avergonzado, Un Bertholdt mas rojo que un tomate y Un Eren Vengativo y un Levi Sonriedo.

O si ese era Su mocoso.

Si este mes ponia de mal humor a Eren y se vengaba de los demas como serian los demas meses?

Iban para largo..

**{.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~}»{.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~}»{.~.~.~}**

**Ok aqui esta la conti me quedo algo rara XD me inspire mientras veia la pelicula de Elisium (?) XD bueno no tiene nada que ver xDDD **

**Bueno espero que les haiga gustado mucho ;)**

**Espero sus comentarios :D..**

**Sayo**

**Nos vemos**

**Atte**

**Nanami Alias (Shikaku) **


	4. Proposicion,La Vena Paterna de Irvin

**/(*O*)\ estoy tan feliz *-* mi historia a tenido muchos lectores *Q* gracias muchas gracias a todos lo que me dejaron Rw :D espero que este capi les gustes ^^ es un capitulo especial y pues es algo corto :s. **

**Espero que le agrade aqui sale el lado protector de Irvin para con Eren y El Lado Celoso de Levi XD :D y una que otra sorpresa ahahah xD**

**Shingeki No Kyojin no es mio es de su autor XD**

**¤{~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~}¤{~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.}¤{~.~~.~}**

**Una proposicion, El lado paterno de Irvin, Y lado Celoso y Romantico de Levi.**

Todos se encontraba en la habitacion del comedor despues de la pequeña venganza de Eren todos lo pensaron mejor para hacerle bromas al menor ya que preferian el lado dulce del Castaño que el lado "vengativo" y mas si era seguido por El protector de Su auto nombrado Padre el Comandante Irvin y El hermana del menor Mikasa todo estaba bien hasta que alguien se le ocurrio abrir su linda boca y nada mas y menos fue Ymir la castaña de coleta se podria decir que siempre tenia el cabello amarrado como si fuera una cola de caballo.

**Ymir: ** bueno Eren no es por Ofenderte pero que son ustedes? Amantes, pareja con beneficios, novios o que? Ya que el sargento no especifico que fueran algo.. Mas ya que el solo dijo que era tu eras suyo mas solo eso entoces que son.- termino de decir, habiendo que todos voltearan hacia la direccion donde estaba la feliz pareja pues el rostro del menor cambio radicalmente

Ya que estaba tan feliz y la pregunta hiso que el rostro se volviera, triste, Eren se Levanto de la mesa, y todos pensaron lo peor pero no el menor se fue hacia la habitacion sin siquiera mirar a nadie.

Levi estaba en shock las palabras de la chica le calaron muy Hondo, era cierto el solo hizo saber que Eren Era Suyo... Mas no confirmo que eran pareja y al ver como Su mocoso cambiaba de expresion lo dejo peor y en ese momento se deprimio dejando con la boca abierta a casi todos menos a Irvin que el ya tenia maquinado un plan para que Ymir jamas abriera la boca.

Levi pensaba una y mil maneras de como hacer que su Eren lo Perdonara por eso, el aura depresiva del sargento se extendia y Petra, Mike, y los demas miembros de la Legion se preocuparan por Heichou ya que jamas lo habian visto de esa manera.

Em sus adentros Ymir se reia disfrutaba del sufrimiento de ambos chicos.

Pero no contaba con que el comandante le saliera la vena sobreprotectora ya que el queria a Eren como su Hijo y a Levi como no decir tambien.

Una mega Vena Salia casi literalmente de la frente de Irvin de un golpe se levanto de su asiento haciendo que todos temblaran ya que... Una fuerte Aura maligna salia del comandante...

**Irvin: ** Vamos Levi Te dare algo que hara que Eren cambie de pensar.- termino de decir y se dirijio a su oficina seguido del sargento cabizbajo y con mil un pensamiento..

Mientras Con Eren.

Las palabras de Ymir le habian dolido por que, se preguntaba una y otra vez, no es que dudara de Rivaille ya que el le dejo claro que lo amaba pero por que se sentia tan tristes.

Se acosto en la cama y no soporto mas y empezo a llorar finas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro...

Regresando con Irvin y Levi en la oficina del primero.

**Irvin: **Bueno lo que te tengo es esto.- tomo una cajita pequeña de color rojo adornada con un lazo blanco.- Abrelo.-pido-ordeno el comandante y asi lo hizo el otro y al abrirlo se encontro con una sorpresa muy grande y volvio a ver a su superior.- son unos anillos que tenia guardado que mande hacer para ti y Eren yo supe de su relacion desde el principio, y esto es la respuesta de lo que puede hacer que Eren te perdone ya que jamas dejaste claro que eran, ahora tienes menos de cinco minutos asi que vete!.- grito y acto seguido Rivaille salio corriendo para la habitacion que se encontraba Eren, Su mocoso ahora si seria Eternamente suyo.

Mientras Levi salio practicamente Huyendo Irvin solo sonrio estaba feliz ya que ellos lo merecian,

Y se volvio hacia el comedor

Habitacion de Eren y Levi.

Llego corriendo como si su alma dependiera de ello y no era mentira no queria perder lo que mas amaba Eren se convirtio en lo mas importante desde que fue suyo.

Abrio la puerta y a entrar se encontro con la imagen que lo destroso, un Eren llorando y sozollando, se acerco a pasos agigantados y se sento en la orilla de la cama y acarisio el cabellos del Menor.

Eren al sentir la tiernas caricias voltio a ver de que se trataba, y se sorprendio al ver al sargento ya que el mayor lo miraba con ternura y amor.

Sintio protejido, se sento, y beso a su Sargento un beso lleno de amor y cariño, que poco a poco se fue profundizando, Levi metia debajo de la camisa de Eren las manos, jugando y pelliscando los pezones que casi en un minuto ya estaban erectos, eso le facinaba a Eren, paso sus manos por el cuello del mayor. Y levi aprovecho para quitarle la estorbosa camisa a Su Mocoso.

Eren seguia con la lucha de lenguas con Su Heichou, estaba en la gloria, el tampoco se quedaba atras le quito la estorbosa camisa que usaba el mayor.

Por la falta de oxigeno se separaron y se veia claramente como los unia un hilo de saliva no habia necesidad de palabras sus ojos lo decian todo.

Levi termino de desvestir a Eren y el tambien se quito la ropa quedando ambos desnudos, ambos estaban muy bien dotados y mas el mayor era un poco mas doble y grande que Eren, en ese aspecto.

Levi preparo a Eren y empezo a penetrarlo primero suave para que se acostumbrase mejor, el menor empezaba a gemir, las embestidas se hisieron rapidas y certeras ahora ya no eran gemidos bueno si ya que Levi era un poco menos escandaloso que Eren los gemidos del menor eran gritos casi y asi pasaron hasta que no pudieron fue como una hora casi o mas o menos que estuvieron en su acto de amor hasta que el orgasmo les llego a ambos y Eren se corrio entre ellos y Levi dentro de Eren.

Ambos satisfechos y pues cansados pero con sonrisas en sus rostros, Levi salio despacio del menor lo que proboco que el otro gimiera bajito.

**Levi: **Eren Escucha yo vine por que me preocupe por la reaccion que tuvistes y me vine a disculpar ya que tu sabes que te amo deseo demostrartelo.-tomo el rostro del otro y le pregunto.- Eren Jaeger Te casarias conmigo.- y asi tomo la pequeña caja mostrandole el anillo a Eren esperando la respuesta del menor

Eren estaba mas que feliz jamas imagino lo que su heichou estaba haciendo le estaba Pidiendo Matrimonio! Estaba tan feliz.

**Eren: **claro que acepto!.-abrazo y beso al mayor y Levi le coloco el anillo en su dedo anular.- etto Heicho.- hablo timidamente al sentir rugir su estomago.- podemos bañarnos e ir al comedor .- el otro solo levanto la ceja.- es que tenemos hambre.- puso su mano en su vientre y sonrio y claro Levi le parecio demasiado tierno y accedio y se fueron a la ducha.

En el comedor

Todos estaban esperando aun a que Eren y Levi apareciera ya que solo habia llegado al comedor el comandante Irvir con el rostro serio y frio y dejo helado a muchos lo que este les dijo " Levi Es muy vengativo y alguna de aqui recibira el castigo que se merece"

Al los mas de diez minutos entraron Levi y Eren y este ultimo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Levi pidio-ordeno que le trajeran su almuezo a Eren ya que debia comer doble.

Mientras levi tomaba su café.

El menor termino de comer y todos querian irse pero este no los dejo.

Y mucho menos Levi termino su café.

Y lo unico que escucharon fue la caida de Ymir y en su frente la taza de café donde habia bebido El sargento.

Silencio...

Silencio...

Y todos sudaron frio

Una sonrisa retorcida en Levi y Un Eren Besandolo en las mejillas.

Un Irvin casi se hacia de la risa por ver los rostros de los novatos.

Mikasa satifecha por lo que habia pasado sin imaginar. Lo que Levi le habia Hecho a Eren Horas Antes...

Continuara.

**¤{~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~}¤{~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~}¤{~.~.~~.~.~}**

**Ah! Esto no se lo esperaban verdad! XDD ni yo ahahah**

**Bueno espero rw! Nos vemos!**

**Espero que les guste el giro que va tomando la historia :D!**

**Bye!**


	5. Noticias,Noticias

**Hola! Que tal que hace? Jijiji n.n x'DD aqui con la conti este capi estara la segunda parte del capitulo anterior xD!**

**Veremos la venganza de Levi xD y la noticia! Ademas zoe les dice algo importante! XD**

**Ya no los entrentengo... Lean ^^ **

**Y al que no le guste mi manera de escribir por que lo lee? Nadie lo obliga simplemente no lo lean mas ! Jiji n.n pero no importa no por eso cambiare n.n **

**Los personaje de Shingeki No Kyojin.**

**No son mios son de su autor**

**¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-¤**

**La vena Paterna de Irvin y La venganza de Levi, La noticia y Mas Sopresas**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y una Christa muy asustada y quien no si Ymir se encontraba tirada en el piso sangrando y pues ver al comandante con una sonrisa escalofriantemente tetrica, pues todos los novatos tragaron duro y el pensar que podian castigarlos si le hacian algo a Eren.

**Irvin: bien.. Les dire algo Eren estara muy sencible en la etapa del embarazo**.- voltio a ver al menor dandole una sonrisa tierna cosa que provoco una mega vena en la frente de Levi, el rubio al ver esto cambi a un tono mas serio y volvio a hablar.-**y hay de ustedes quien le diga algo o le quiera hacer daño, sufrira un castigo muy fuerte, no solo de mi parte si no de Levi, y hablando de eso hay algo que quieras decirnos Levi**.- miro al otro para ver que decia este.

**Levi: tks que fastidio...**.-supiro y e hizo una pausa como pensando en que iba a decir.-**si pues que habra boda... Eren y Yo nos casaremos y hay de ustedes si hacen una de sus estupideses**.- al terminar de hablar, Mikasa se Volvio a Desmayar, Eren estaba mas rojo que un semaforo y Irvin estaba en shock, ya que el pensaba que Levi iba darles un castigo pero jamas paso por su cabeza que Levi dijera la noticia mas impactante tan tranquilo..

**Eren:Heichou! Por que no espero un poco mas**.-voltio a ver al mayor con una mirada amor y algo enojada**.- mire lo que proboco! Mikasa de desmayo! El comandante en Shock y los demas tambien.-** termino de hablar el menor.

**Levi: Tks.. Yo los saco del shock..**- sonrio malvadamente y volvio a ver a Rainer y A Ymir o si esos dos sufririan algo que jamas pensaron de ante mano mi mas sentido pesame para estos dos soldados, el mayor volvio a hablar.-**bien todos escuchenme y mas Reiner y Ymir por poner a Eren una situacion tan Estupida sin saber las consecuencias de sus palabras ya que la loca de zoe no nos a dicho que mas cambios tendra Eren en su Embarazo ambos recibiran su castigo y ese Sera..**- Pauso y su mirada se volvio fria y malvada.-** ustedes Dos Haran todas las tareas que le tocan a Eren por que apartir de ahora y hasta que A mi se me de la gana quitarles el castigo entienden.**-hablo-ordeno el sargento a los otros dos y estos se tensaron, Ymir apenas se recuperaba y ahora esta noticia Fue Caotica.

Y en el comedor se oyo un grito de "SI SEÑOR"

Bien cuando los dos pobres soldados trataron de volver a ser los mismos y que Mikasa se Desperto del "susto" que recibio hizo algo que dejo a muchos con la boca abierta y fue...

**Mikasa: Tks Maldicien Estupido Enano por que dices noticias como esas nos mataras del susto**.-grito la asiatica y supiro para tratar de relajarse.-**Bien hare algo que jamas haria, Eren**.- se acerco al castaño.-** yo te apoyare en todo, despues de todo soy tu familia pero de ahora en adelante tambien quiero que confies en mi.-**mostro una sonrisa.-**quiero que seas feliz no importa si estas con un amargado o con el hombre mas enano, si eres Feliz eso es mas que suficiente.-**termino de decir y solo abrazo a Eren y el Cual el menor correspondio mientras al castaño de sus ojos bajan finas lagrimas no de tristeza sino de felicidad, al abrazo se Sumo Armin que no necesito hablar solo expresarse.

La esena le comovio a mucho especial al la loca-cuatro-ojos-amante de titanes dulce apodo puesto por Heichou, y solo pudo sentir el amor y la fraternidad que desprendian esos tres, no queria disolver la burbuja que se encontraban los demas pero habia una sopresa que darles a los futuros padres.

Ya Eren Contaba con Casi dos meses y se habia Hecho la primera Ecografia ella traia ya las fotos y los analisis finales y si eran muy buenas noticias.

**Hanji: ejem, siento tener que arruniarles el momento pero tengo algo que decirles y les conviene a todos jiji asi Irvin esto es genial al fin!.-**empezo a bailar como loca logrando que el sargento la golpeara para que volviera hablar.-**bien lo que pasa es que traigo los resultado de las ecografias y demas analisis que hise, bueno les dire las noticias. Ejem.**- empezo a revisar los papeles.-

**Noticia Numero uno: dejenme decirle que apesar de que Su hijos nacen por el poder de titan de Eren, Ellos no naceran con ello, ya que fueron Egendrados por un Humano y no por otro Humano-titan**

La noticia hiso que los ojos de Eren brillaran y se levanto e hiso que el mayor tambien lo hisiera y medio sonriera ya que el tambien estaba feliz auque no lo demostrara.

**Hanji: ejem, bueno sigo con las noticias.-**sonrio y volvio a hablar y les dirijo la mirada a los futuros padres.

**Noticia numero dos:**

**Eren tu tenias miedo de que tu hijo o hija estuviera sano ya que por el poco tiempo que permaneceria dentro de tu vientre pensastes que no se desarrollaria bien, la noticia es que apesar de esta ocho meses tiempo que durara el embarazo, el niño o niña que este dentro de tu vientre Sera un bebe sano, se desarrollara como cualquier bebe pero por ser tu un Titan el tiempo del embarazo sera menos por que el bebe estara completamente sano o sana.**

Un suspiro se escucho de el comandante y la hermana del menor y la pareja estaba mas que contenta.

**Hanji: bueno y la ultima noticia esta relacionado con las ecografias.-** se puso seria.

**Tercera y Ultima Noticia:**

**El bebe se va formando muy bien y crece muy**** bien.. Ahora lo noticia es que no esperan un bebe!.-**hablo-grito la chica.- ** Seran dos! Felicidades chicos Tendran Gemelos!.-**estallo en risa al ver lo palido que estaba Levi.

Silencio

Silencio

Y otra ves contra todo pronostico Levi el Soldado mas fuerte se Desmayo al saber que seria padre no solo de un Bebe si no que de dos..

O dios pobres los padres..

O mas Bien Pobre Levi lo que le espera.

Mientras Eren en Shock y un Irvin riendose como loco.

O si estos meses serian largo

**¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.¤-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤**

**A que no se los esperaban! XDD ni yo ahahahah**

**Que les parecio este capi? :D!**

**Asi bueno **

**Ahora las preguntas**

**Que quieren que sean los Gemelos?**

**Niño y Niña**

**O **

**Niño y Niño**

**O **

**Niña y Niña?**

**Y que me dicen me podrias dar nombres para ambos si son niño y niña nombre de ambos y a ver como se ven :D**

**Jeje bueno **

**Les invito tambien a leer mi one shot**

**Infidelidad al Descubierto.**

**Espero que haigan disfrutado este capitulo**

**Espero**

**Su rw :D**


	6. Preparativos y Boda

**Holis ^^ que tal xD yo aqui con otro capi :D!**

**Habran muchas sorpresas :3.!**

**Solo dejenme decirles que esta historia la escribo del cel y pues los Errores Ortograficos si son muchos le pido disculpas ^^**

**En fin**

**Los preparativos de la boda, y mas..**

**Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no son mios son de su autor.**

**¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤**

Todos se estaba recuperando del shock otra vez.

Eren trataba de despertar al sargento y Armin a Mikasa y Erwin estaba que se hacia de la risa y pues tambien estaba pensando como hacer parecer la muerte la mujer amantes de titanes, pareciera que fue un accidente.

–**Sargento, Heichou.– **tocaba levemente al mayor para poder despertarlo, el castaño estaba preocupado.– **si no te despiertas .– **suspiro.– **mmm ya se.– **sonrio pervesamente.–. Ahhh Levi Ayudame! Un titan me ataca y quiere comerme junto con mis hijos!.–Finalizo gritando esperando la reaccion del Mayor.

Y por arte de magia y en un dos por tres el mayor se habia despertado y estaba mas alerta, poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie y recuperando poco a poco tambien el conocimiento.

El menor se acerco y hablo.

– **Heicho siento a verlo despertado asi.. No era mi intencion es que me preocupo que no respondiera.****–**finas lagrimas bajaban del rostro del castaño logrando que la admosfera cambiara y todos sintieran pena.– **Disculp...– **fue silenciado por un beso del mayor.

Silvidos y aplausos se oian en el comedor.

– **No eres tu perdoname a mi Tks debo de ser mas fuerte y mira como salgo.. Me desmaye por la noticia.. Y quien carajos no lo haria.– **vio a la mujer demente y.– **Estas muerta mujer!– **acto seguido Zoe solo pudo ver un Zapato y ahora se encontraba desangrandose en el suelo.– **Tks se lo merece y a todos va Eren y yo Nos casaremos lo mas pronto posible y si alguien se opone lo sufria peor o mas que esta loca.– **señalo el cadaver de la sargento.– **bien quien quiere ayudarnos en la preparacion de la boda?.– **espero las respuestas

Armin Levanto la mano con una Mikasa que no tenia remedio mas que decir que si o pero no sin antes de hablar.

– **pero yo sere la madrina de los bebes.****–**se auto proclamo madrina ya que era Si o Si y el enano.. Ejem digo el sargento no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

Habia pasado mas de una semana que todos estaba ayudando en los preparativos de la boda, Eren queria que saliera perfecto ahora solo faltaban los trajes no seria muy dificil o no?

– **muevanse flojos! Esto es una mision de vida o muerte!.****–**ordenaba el mayor a todos los miembros de la Legion.

– **Heichou tenemos que ir por los trajes las chicas iran a la ciudad con nosotros vamos.– **jalando al mayor y este pues no se oponia en nada es mas tenia una sonrisa ya que veria a Eren en Traje demasiado sexy casi se le hacia agua la boca.

Mientras Levi iba imaginando en su mente imagenes XXX nada sanas para menores todos se vino al carajo cuando por arte de magia llegaron a una tienda.

– **Eren cuando Carajos llegamos aca?****.– **levanto una ceja esperando respuesta.

– **Simple mientras El Sargento venia en su mundo de fantasias yo venia cabalgando ya que Usted no salia de sus fantasias asi que no me diga mas, adentro estan Mikasa,Armin, Hanji-san.-– **al oir esto Levi fruncio el entrecejo una mega vena aparecio en su frente y el menor al ver esto lo calmo.– **no se preocupe Mikasa le "advirtio-amenzo" a la sargento, bueno por donde iba asi! Tambien esta el comandante Irvin, Ymir,Christa, no se quien mas, pero bueno usted se ira con el comandate y Armin.– **le termino de decir recibiendo una respuesta de si del mayor.

**Dos Horas Despues...**

– **No! Me pondre eso!.****–**gritaba el menor mientras las chicas le rogaban que si.– **dije que no.****–**se cruzo de brazos e hiso un tierno puchero que casi hace que las chicas se desangren ahí mismo.

Una idea le vino a la cabeza a Mikasa y sonrio pervesamente.

Levi oyo el grito del menor y fue hasta donde estaba para ver que pasaba.

– **oye Eren que no te..****–**recibio un portazo departe de Mikasa en plena Boca o si esa mocosa se las pagaria caro.

– **Es de mala suerte ver al novio con vestido de novia antes de la boda!.****–**** grito la asiatica desde a dentro de la habitacion.**

– **Tks Recuerden Eren es mio! Y lo sera para siempre.****–**se volvio por donde habia venido.

Despues de que Eren se provara bueno mas bien entre todas las chicas lo vistieran para ver como se veia, se regresaron hacia el castillo con el traje.. Digo con el vestido de Novia de Ere.

**En el castillo.**

Todo se encontraba pulcro sin ninguna mancha de suciedad tal y como le gustaba al sargento.

– **Eren yo aun no voy a entrar ire con Irvin a traer a padre para que nos case asi que no te preocupes.****–**partio junto con el comandate para "convenser" al cura de venir a su boda

**Tres Horas despues**

El padre en encontraba en el castillo ya que fue "convencido-amenazado" por el peque.. Digo por el comandante.

Todo estaba perfecto habian arreglos muy bonitos.

El mayor se fue a bañar y arreglarse y se dirijio hacia el altar donde los novatos pues tuvieron que inprovisar ya que les ordeno hacerlo por que ese dia se casaria con la "madre " de sus hijos.

Eren se veia y veia en el espejo ya que el tenia un vestido muy hermoso, que era pegado reslataba su figura y su pansita de casi tres meses de embarazo, el vestido era sencillo, tenia un corte en "V" en su pecho y un lindo encaje.

Todo era perfecto.

Irvin aparecio el seria quien entregara Eren en la mano de Heichou o a Levi.

– **No te preocupes Eren Estas perfecto, todo saldra bien.****–**tomo a Eren y se dirijieron al altar y ahí pudo apreciar a quien seria su esposo el padre de sus hijos y por acto reflejo paso una mano por su pancita.

Camino sujetando el brazo del comandante y se topo con aquellos ojos grises.

Grises y Verdes se vieron y sabian que su mirada demostraba mucho amor.

Tomo la mano que su futuro esposo le ofrecia.

Veia a las madrianas y padrinos.

El padre empezo su discurso, pero lo mas importante venia.

– **bien digan sus votos.****–**le dijo el padre

–. **Yo ****Levi, prometo amarte a ti Eren Jaeger y respetarte en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y enfermedad y estare contigo en la eternidad.– **finalizo el pequeño discurso colocandole el anillo en su dedo anular.

–.** Yo Eren Jaeger, prometo amarte y respetarte a ti Levi en las buenas y en las malas, estar contigo en la salud y la enfermedad, y estare contigo hasta la Eternidad.****–**finalizo su discurso colocandole el anillo en el dedo anular al mayor.

– **bien ahora antes que nada, si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda que Hable a hora o calle para siempre!.****–**hablo el padre.

Y alguien hablo.

– **YO.****–**hablo una voz de alguien maduro.

Silecio.

Silecio.

Continuara!

**¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-¤**

**Primero no me maten por dejarlo ahí!**

**;O;**

**Quien sera el misterioso personaje? **

**Por que se Opone?**

**Cuales son sus Intenciones?**

**Por que carajos hago tantas preguntas?**

**Bien sigamos con el sondeo de los bebes?**

**Niño y Niña **

**O**

**Niño y Niño?**

**Y digan nombres ya sea de hombre o mujers :3**

**Asi perdon si no contesto los rw! XD**

**Pero estoy de cel y me cuesta ;u; sorry xDD**

**Bueno **

**Tambien que les parecio la nueva escritura con su narrativa? O si cambie para aquellos que les gusta dejarme rw bonito espero respuesta. Aver que les parecio, ademas una amiga intima me aconsejo ^^ XD y aver que me sale :D!**

**Opinen me gustaria saber si les agrado!**

**Bueno nos vemos!**

**Sayo cuidense!**

**Nanami (Nyta) **

**Se despide **

**Sayo~**


	7. La boda, fiesta y mas

**Hola :3 siento no actualizar ayer pero no tenia inspiracion (¿?) Todos quien saber quien es el personaje misterioso xD!**

**Asi y pues sigue el sondeo del genero de los bebes! :3**

**Gracias a los que me dejaron rw :3 y a los que me tienen de favoritos :3**

**Sin mas**

**A leer**

**Shingeki No Kyojin no son mios son de su autor.**

**¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-**

**Boda parte 2 y la fiesta, Noche de Bodas parte **

Un gran silencio se produjo y la cara de Levi era digna de ver.

Y lo peor es que detras del sargento salia una gran aura maligna y se podia ya hacer a la idea que pues se cometeria asesinato y a todos les recorrio un gran escalofrio en la espina dorsal.

Enfrente de Eren y Levi se Encontraba nada mas y menos que el Comandante Pixis pero todos se preguntaba por que se oponia, cual era la razon, y pues ya estaban rezando por el vie... Digo por el comandante.

– **yo me opongo por que no me invitaron a la boda.**–dijo y a la vez que tomaba un poco de Sake de un botecito de metal, lo que proboco que alguno tuvieran una caida estilo anime.

–**bien ya que el comandante vino y esta deacuerdo verdad comandate pixis.**–pregunto-ordeno Levi e hizo una mirada que el padre casi se hace del miedo.– **puede continuar padre.**–. Pero antes que el padre pudiera continuar otra persona hablo y no era nada mas y menos que Jean.

– **Yo me opongo tambien.**– todos levantaron la ceja y al sargento le salio una mega venta en la frente.– **se imaginan lo que vamos a sufrir! Si esos dos se casan! No solo tenemos que soportar el mal Humor en el Heichou si no que tambie en el...**– no pudo terminar de hablar por que una patada voladora de parte de la "mama" de Eren Alias Mikasa lo dejo noqueado y les hizo señas que continuaran.

– **Bien continuemos, por el poder que me concede Dios los declaro, Marido Y Esposo puede besar al novio.**– haciendo una señal para que ambos se besaran.

Levi tomo delicadamente el rostro de Eren y lo beso, el beso era suave y delicado, se oyeron silvidos en todo el lugar.

– **si! Ahora que comienze el baile. **– zoe se levanto de su aciento y puso musica para que bailaran pero antes que lo hiziera una patada de parte del sargento la detuvo.

– **No! Aun no Eren y yo Partiremos el pastel y despues hagan lo que se les de la gana.**– tomo de la mano al Menor se dirijio hacia en donde se encontraba el pastel y tomo el cuchillo para poder lograr cortar el pastel, junto su mano y la de Su mocoso, y partieron el pastel y sacaron una rebanada en un plato, el menor busco dos Tenendores le entrego uno a Su Esposo y el otro para el y tomaron un pedazo cada uno.

Eren le daba de Comer a Levi y el mayor repetia lo mismo.

Ambos se miraban llenos de amor y felicidad.

Comieron y bebieron, bailaron.

Y llego el momento de demostrarse el amor que. Se tenian.

Levi Cargaba estilo princesa, de una patada abrio la puerta, se estaban besando y se iba a demostrar el amor y...

PAZZ

Cinco Horas despues...

Todos, se encontraban golpeados y estaban todos llenos de Sangre y pues de saliva? Si de saliva...

– **Como Cajaros acabamos asi?**–. Pregunto Irvin con la ropa desgarrada...

– **creo que los enojamos demasiados, y pues creo que nos pasamos y los interrumpimos muchas veces.**– hablo una zoe con los lentes rotos y todos! Si asolutamente todos se encontraban colgados y amarrados del lugar mas altdo del castillo..

Como paso pues facil recordemos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FB.-.-.-.-.-FB.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FB.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Levi y Eren se encontraba besandose y el Sargento estaba a punto de hacerle el amor su esposo cuando.**

**PAZ**

**Entro zoe y se los llevo a rastras**

–**vamos chicos tienen que dar las palabras de agradecimiento.**– **se los llevo e Hicieron los que les dijo la cuatro ojos.**

**Veinte minutos despues.**

**Volvia Levi con Eren y se volvieron a besar y estaba por hacerlo cuado...**

**PAZ**

**Su noche de accion se fue por el escusado.**

**Levi Gruño.**

**Era Irvin.**

–**Vamos chicos tienen que abrir los regalos.- se los llevo otra ves de ahí.**

**Despues de dos horas abriendo los regalos tomandose fotos..**

–**tks bueno ahora si.- levi tomo a Eren del menton y otra vez lo interumpieron.**

–**vamos tenemos que ir a que ustedes abran el baile.- se los llevo Pixis**

**Mega vena departe de Levi.**

– **aun no se vayan hay mas.-hablo el comandante Irvin.**

**Mega vena de parte de ambos **

**Solo faltaba que les dijeran que tenian que limpiar el lugar.**

– **ah si no se olviden que se tienen que quedar a limpiar este chiquero mas tu Levi que eres un manico de la limpieza**–. ** Termino de decir Zoe.**

**Uno**

**Dos**

**Tres**

**Mega vena de parte de Levi y una aura maligna lo cubria y ...**

**Eren se tranformo en Titan..**

**Gritos desgarradores se oian en todo el lugar y un par de Risas Sadicas se oian**

–**Noooooo! Eren nooo.**– **fue lo unico que se oyo.**

**.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL FB.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL FB.-.-.-**

Y asi fue como todos terminaron colgados y golpeados.

Mientras con la parejita.

–**Heichou etto.. No cree que nos pasamos.**–jadeaba mientras la boca del menor asaltaba su cuello y le dejaba claras marcas, el mayor se quito la ropa y practicamente le rompio el vestido.

–**tks se lo merecen por jodernos .**– termino de desvestir a su esposo, cuando ambos estaban desnudos.

Levi empezo a besar a Eren y bajo hasta su pecho asalto sus pezones mordio y pellisco, iba bajando hasta que llego al miembro Erecto de su Mocoso.

Beso y se metio de un solo el pene.

–**ahh. Mmm... Ahh...**–gemia el menor por la accion de su esposo, Levi al ver que complacia a su pareja, acelero el ritmo.–**ah... Mmm... Levi amm me vengo.. Ahhh.**– el menor se corrio en la boca del mayor.–**ahh lo siento. **– trataba de tranquilizarse por el fuerte orgazmo que lo asalto.

–**tkm maldito mocoso eres demasiado delicioso.**– mientras se tragaba la esencia del menor.–**bien ahora comienza lo mejor mi vida.**– tomo al menor de la cintura, y empezo a meter un dedo en la entrada de su esposo, luego el segundo y empezo hacer movimientos circulares y en modo de tijera, luego el ultimo cuando sintio que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada.

Saco los dedos y se coloco en medio de las piernas de su Mocoso.

Empezo a Penetrarlo, poco a poco.

Cosa que logro que Eren solo gimiera.

–**ahh heichou ahh mm sii metalo de una vez.**– ordeno al mayor y pues el sargento cumplio la orden y lo penetro de una vez.

–**Maldita sea Eren sigues tan estrecho como la primera vez.**–se empezo a mover, los sonidos obsenos de las pieles, el olor a sexo eran lo mejor que se podia apreciar.

–**ahh.. Ahh.. Si mas ya casi... Heichou me vengo.**– se corrio entre ellos y el orgasmo proboco que su entrada se estrechara mas lo que proboco que Levi se corriera dentro de el.

–**ahh.. Esto fue lo mejor.**– el mayor tomo a Eren y solo acosto ensima de el y salio de su interior sin hacerle daño al menor.

–**Te amo Levi.**–termino de decir el menor callendo a los del morfeo.

– **Yo Tambien te amo mucho Mocoso.**–al terminar de hablar callo brazos del morfeo y tenia firmemente abrazado a su Mocoso y acaricio el vientre hinchado de casi tres meses de embarazo.

Continuara..

**¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.¤.-.-.-.-.-.-¤-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-**

**Que tal!?**

**Les gusto?**

**Que tal estuvo el Lemon?**

**Aun sigue el sondeo de los bebes del genero de ambos.**

**Y bueno las preguntas :D!**

**Que pasara con los demas que esta amarrados en la punta del castillo?**

**Y Adonde se Iran de Luna de miel?**

**Y lo mejor sobrevivira levi a los meses continuos?**

**Bueno nos vemos!**

**Espero RW!.**


	8. Antojos, Hormonas y Mas

**Ahhh! Estoy tan feliz ! XDD gracias a todos lo que me dejan rw y a los que me ponen de favorita y la historia tambien ^^**

**Bien la conti si! XD se preguntaran por que actualizo todo los dias (¿?) XD bueno es por que tengo mucha inspiracion ya que estoy amando este fic T^T**

**Buen ahora si a leer!**

**Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin.**

**¤-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-**

**Hormonas, Antojos y Mas.**

El equipo de Levi se encontraba cabalgando por la ciudad, se dirijian al castillo ya que tenian una mision de vida o muerte.

Petra, Erd, Gunta, Auruo, cada uno en sus posiciones y caballos, no podian creer lo dificil que les resulto esta mision, ninguna habia sido dificil nisiquiera el titan mas poderoso habia sido tan molesto y dificil.

Llegaron a el castillo a una velocidad tan grande.

Levi era el que mas le preocupaba y al fin estaba en el castillo, entraron, y el sargento les encargo su caballo a su equipo, y salio como si tuviera un titan tras de el...

– **Muevanse! Fuera de mi camino! No ven que esto es una mision de vida o muerte..**– corria desperado por los pasillos con una caja en sus manos.

Llego a la habitacion y entro de una patada.

Ahí se encontraba su esposo recostado en la cama boca arriba viendo el techo, Eren se encontraba vestido con ropa casual y se resaltaba ya su pancita de cuatro meses.

Regresando con Levi se encontra tratando de regular su respiracion.

Se acerco poco a poco a su esposo, se veia endemoniadamente Sexy.

– **Eren.. Aqui traigo lo que me pedistes las fresas con crema que tanto tenias de antojo.**– Eren levanto la ceja y sus ojitos brillaban.

Le arrebato la cajita y la abrio ahí se encontraban unas enormes fresas con crema encima.

Se las comio una por una pero dejo una.

–**Heichou, ven aca sientate a mi lado.**– Levi le hizo caso a Su Mocoso.

Eren tomo la fresa y mordio un pequeño pedazo y beso al mayor, un beso apasionado y lleno de lujuria, se dejaron de besar por la falta de oxigeno.

Levi beso el cuello de su esposo, y lo desnudo y se desnudo el.

Empezo a preparar al menor metio un dedo para ensanchar la entrada del menor, luego el segundo y de ultimo el tercero, ya cuando estaba preparado saco los dedos y lo sustituyo por su miembro.

– **ahh sin Heichou metelo de una vez.**– Levi lo penetro de una ves cuidando no lastimar a los bebes.

Eren solo gemia y gruñia y levi solo lo penetraba.

Pasaron mas de dos horas haciendo el amor y

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Levi tomo a su esposo en brazos y ambos se metieron al baño y se asiaron juntos, se cambiaron y bajaron.

Se dirijian hacia el lugar de entrenamiento.

Todos los novatos estaban ahí, Eren los saludo y Levi les hizo una mirada de "Mueranse Putos".

Estaba charlando muy animadamente hasta que un comentario lo rego todo.

– **oye Eren que Gordo Estas deberias de no comer mucho si no explotaras ahahahaha.**–. Termino de Decir Jean, todos quedaron en shock,

Y esperaron la reaccion del menor y lo que paso luego casi, casi los infarta a todos y mas al sargento.

Eren Lloraba.

– **...**– Eren solo sozollaba y daba hipos de dolor.–.**ahhhh T^T El Heichou me va a dejar por que estoy gordo! . **– el menor lloraba desconsoladamente, Mikasa trataba de ya no llorara mas.

– **Eren, no llores yo jamas te voy a dejar.**–. Hablaba el mayor.–. **Tu estas Hermoso no gordo y jamas te dejaria. **– lo beso y abrazo le hizo una mirada Ackerman y ella comprendio.

Una aura maligna salia del Sargento, Nadie pero Nadie hacia llorar a Su Mocoso, mucho menos el cara de Caballo De Jean.

Tres... Dos... Uno...

Jean se encontraba desangrandose por la palisa de que le dio el sargento.

Un silencio incomodo y llego Irvin pidiendo explicaciones.

Eren con ojos de cachorrito le dijo todo y volvio a llorar, y el sargento lo consolo y el comandante le salia tambien una mega vena en la frente y una aura maligna detras de el.

Jean se encontraba huyendo del comandante y Eren se estaba muriendose de la risa.

– **heicho, tengo hambre.. Tengo antojo de comer carne.**– voltio a ver al mayor.

Levi se puso mas palido que un papel y todo su equipo igual.

– **quiero comer.**– el menor grito. – **ya que como no fuimos a la luna de miel quiero que me complazcas, tu me dijistes, o si no.**–. Puso cara de un asesino enserie haciendo temblar a mayor.–. **Te quedaras en abstinencia.**– termino de hablar.

Despues de una hora Eren comia de todo.

Ymir estaba levantando el estiercol de caballo,

Reiner estaba limpiando el sotano,

Y Jean estaba limpiando pero tenia que tener que limpiar todo el castillo, y despues correr mas de cien vueltas, tenia que prepara la cena y estar de vijilante por varios dias o mejor dicho por la eternidad, como lo ordeno el sargento.

Oh si estos meses serian largos

Y eso que Eren iba por el cuarto mes..

Que pasaria con los otros cuatro?

Si estos meses serian interesantes.

Y si Levio lo pasaria mal...

**¤.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.¤.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.**

**Holis!**

**Que le les parecio?**

**Si se que esta algo raro?**

**Pues me inspire cuando estaba en el baño (¿?) Bueno **

**Espero que lo disfrutaran :3**

**Y el jueves se cierran las votaciones para el genero de los bebes.**

**Nos vemos en otro capi!**

**Y si no puedo responder sus hermosos rw es por que esto del cel :3!**

**Gracias por todos los rw!**

**Espero comentarios!**

**Sayo!**


	9. Quinto mes y Los Celos de Eren

**Hola aqui con otro capi! :3! **

**Espero que lo disfruteis :)**

**Si mas que decir.**

**Este capi tendran mas sorpresas ;)**

**Y continua el sondeo del genero del los bebes el jueves en la noche se acaba las votaciones ;)**

**Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no son mios son de su autor, por que si fueran mios Levi y Eren fueran pareja y tendrian muchos bebes XD!**

**¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.¤**

**Quinto Mes y Apetito Sexual y Celos de Eren. **

Ya habia pasado un mes y los antojos y cambios de humor en el menor, se hacian constantes y eso mantenia al sargento de un pesimo humor mas del que ya tenia.

Pero ese dia seria algo diferente, Eren se levantaba de buen humor.

– **mmm hechou, levantate.**–. Ronronio en el oido de mayor probocando un escalofrio en su espina dorsal.

El mayor abria poco a poco los ojos y se topo con la mirada tierna de su esposo, esos ojos verdosos que lo miraban con ¿Deseo?

Es fue algo que lo dejo casi en shock, Eren Jamas lo miraba asi, y derrepente sentia como se ponia encima de el, tenia una camisa blanca tipo pijama que dejaba al descubierto su pecho y pancita y algo mas aya.

Se empezo a quitar la camisa de manera sensual y daba pequeños brinquitos en la pelvis del contrario, haciendo movimientos sensuales que dejaron con un mega sonrojo al mayor, ya que por lo general el empezaba la fase donde queria tener intimidad con su Mocoso.

Eren daba un Baile Erotico al mayor, la vista era magnifica, el estaba duro como una roca, sintio los besos de humedos de su pareja en sus labios luego que bajaban por su cuello, Levi dormia sin nada arriba ya que era una costumbre despues de casarse con Su Mocoso y una pequeña Advertencia de Su Pareja, "Si no me abrazas por las noches con eso brazos y me colocas sobre tu pecho te dejare en abstinencia por mucho tiempo".

Desde ese momento el sargento mas fuerte de la humanidad dormia solo con un pantalon de pijama.

Dejo de pensar cuando sintio los besos de su pareja en su abdomen que iba bajando por su ombligo casi llegando al su sexo ya duro.

El menor bajo los pantalones con todo y boxers, contemplo el miembro de su pareja duro como una roca y humedo por el liquido-pre-seminal, Eren tomo el miembro del mayor lo que le arranco fuertes suspiros al sargento, El menor paso el pene erecto por sus mejillas y daba suaves besos en la punta.

– **mm.. Mmmg ... Mocoso por favor no me tortures.**– gimio y no termino de hablar ya que el menor metio de un solo el miembro en su boca.

Chupaba, y besaba de una manera obsena, y Levi no pudo mas, y tomo a Eren de su cabello y empezo a hacer mas rapidos los movimientos hasta que llego al orgasmo y se corrio en la boca de su amante.

– **maldicion mocoso, parece que estas de buen humor hoy y yo no lo desaprovechare.**– miro al menor y vio la esena mas Erotica, de la boca del castaño bajaba un hilo de semen, cosa que proboco que su miembro cobrara Vida denuevo.

Eren se posiciono en encima del pene de su Esposo, y se auto-penetro, ambos empezaron a gemir y se mostraron mucha amor, y lujuria eso si siempre teniendo cuidado de sus bebes.

Una hora despues el orgasmo le alcanzo y se corrieron Eren en medio de ambos y Levi dentro del mayor.

Eren callo en el pecho de su esposo.

– **Eren tenemos que bañarnos.**– levanto a su esposo y ambos se metieron al baño y... Otra ronda hubo en ese lugar..

Se Cambiaron bajaron al comedor y..

PAZZ

Una taza de café callo en la cara de Levi, provocando una mega vena y una sonrisa discreta en el menor.

Jean Estaba Peleando con Sasha por la comida y no se dieron cuenta que la pareja bajaba...

Aura tenebrosa departe del mayor, y ...

Jean y Sasha se encontraba en el suelo delirando por la falta de sangre por la gopiza que ambos recibieron del sargento.

El mayor termino de desayunar, y antes de irse, le hablo al menor.

– **Eren estare en mi oficina por si necesitas algo.**– recibio la respuesta con un asestimiento de cabeza.

Todo estaban comiendo y fueron hacer la tarea que le correspondia en ese dia.

Unas Horas despues.

Eren se encontraba en la oficina del mayor.

Levi estaba sentado en la silla y Eren se Encontraba de rodillas dandole una buena mamada a su Esposo, o si necesitaba de eso.

Eren estaba ese dia Caliente, y necesitaba a su esposo y no le importaba donde estuvieran lo iban a complazerlo.

Estaba muy entretenido en su accion que olvidaron cerrar la puerta con seguro cuado...

PAZZ!

Alguien abrio la puerta, y no era nada mas y menos que Hanji Zoe.

Si expresion fue "OoO" y dio un chillido que alerto a la pareja..

Eren tenia el pene de su pareja en la boca y se sonrojo mucho pero una mega vena salio de su frente.

El lado celoso del menor aparecio, Eren dejo de hacer lo que hacia y Levi aprovecho para cerra su cremayera y darle una patada en el Culo a Zoe por salida.

Y Zoe no vio venir algo...

Eren Le dio una patada voladora con la fuerza de varios titanes, haciendo que la chica saliera volando del edificio y callo en el patio del castillo.

Todos temblaron.

– **Maldita loca! Vuelves a entrar asi te matare.**– termino de gritarle mientras una aura tenebrosa salia del menor haciendo temblar a todos las personas que estaban ahí, y tambien que proboco que el menor se exitara y cerrara la ventana y la puerta con candado.

Y Levi trataba de bajarle el mal Humor a Su mocoso ya que estaba Orgulloso de el por haber mandado a la mier... A la loca...

O si estos meses que seguian serian Muy largos

Pero placenteros para ciertas personas..

Continuara..

**¤.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.**

**Que tal? Les gusto!**

**:D!**

**Huy el instito celosito de Eren esta empezando a salir, jaus juas! **

**Miren que interrumpir a Eren en su mision, y lo que El pequeño penso fue que le estaban viendo el Pene de su Hombre XD...**

**A ver que mas pasara xD **

**Gracias a los que me dejan rw y en sus favoritos :D!**

**Y a todos por seguir mi historia :)**

**Nos vemos**

**Dejen Rw!**


End file.
